Once Upon A december
by starfire1994
Summary: Tells all about family also has Inuyasha characters in it
1. Chapter 1 part 1

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER

PART 1

SKY: Bloom what's wrong

BLOOM: I don't know

SKY: Bloom why don't you come with me into the gardens

BLOOM: Sky I need to be alone for a while

SKY: alright I'll leave you alone for a while

??????: Sky where is Bloom at

SKY: Stella, Bloom wants to be alone for a while

STELLA: Sky you don't know Bloom like I do

(Hears Bloom scream)

SKY: no. Bloom!!

(When Sky and Stella get up to the room all they found was Bloom's necklace)

STELLA: I'll call the others (Sky just nods)

*on the phone* STELLA: Musa is Riven there with you

MUSA: yes

RIVEN: why Stella

STELLA: Bloom was kidnapped

MUSA: WHAT!!!

RIVEN: I'll call the others

STELLA: Sky and I heard Bloom scream and when we got to their room all we found was her necklace

MUSA: Stella we will be there soon

STELLA: o.k. see you soon Musa

*on the phone* RIVEN: Timmy, get the others to Sky's palace

TIMMY: sure but why Riven

RIVEN: Stella was on the phone with Musa because Bloom has been kidnapped

TIMMY: I'll get the others and meet you and Musa at Sky's palace

RIVEN: alright Timmy

(Stella goes back to Sky)

SKY: well anything (Stella nods for yes)

STELLA:*whispers* Brandon say something

BRANDON: bro we will get Bloom back

SKY: Brandon, look at this

BRANDON: are those claw marks

*where Bloom is*

BLOOM: let me go you ugly thing

??????: now that is mean my names Goldar

BLOOM: what do you want with me?

GOLDAR: my master wants you for something

BLOOM: who is your master?

GOLDAR: my master name is Lord Zedd and wants you as his queen

*Bloom starts to cry and Goldar disappears*

BLOOM: Sky please come and save me

*unknown to anyone is that a group of people was watching Bloom*

?????: who is she Zordon

ZORDON: TOMMY THIS IS BLOOM

ME: Bloom is alive

TOMMY: you know her Star

ME: Tommy, Bloom is my sister

TOMMY: Zordon did you know that

ZORDON: YES I DID TOMMY

TOMMY: Star where does......…

KIMBERY: she go….

TOMMY: to school at

JASON: I say let's go get her

BILLY: logically that is impossible

TRINI: why is that?

AISHA: we need to find out what Zedd *cuts Aisha off in mid sentence*

ROCKY: wants with her

ADAM: Star if she is your sister

TAYNA: is she like you?

KATHRINE: is she a fairy?

ZACK: than you are from the magical dimension

ME: alright I'll go and I'll be safe

TOMMY: Star let us go with you

ZORDON: STARFIRE GO TO A PLACE CALLED ALFEA

TOMMY AND KIMBERLY WILL GO WITH YOU

MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU

*I go to that magical dimension in search of answers*

SKY: who are you?

ME: I'm Starfire that is Tommy and that is Kimberly

TOMMY: hello

KIMBERLY: hi

SKY: I'm Sky that's Stella and that's Brandon

STELLA: hi

BRANDON: hay

ME: do you know of girl named Bloom?

SKY: how do you Bloom?

TOMMY: Lord Zedd has her

STELLA: who?

KIMBERLY: Star tell them the truth

ME: Kimberly later

SKY: Stella go call the others now and tell we have company

STELLA: o.k. Sky

BRANDON: what do you three do?

ME: well we *gets jabbed in the ribs*

TOMMY: Starfire Odette Sparks

KIMBERLY: Starfire please *Sky's, Stella's, and Brandon's jaw dropped*

ME: don't even use my full name Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Sparks

KIMBERLY: Tommy what's wrong

TOMMY: Kim it's nothing

*everyone comes by this time*

MUSA: who are you?

LAYLA: and tell us the truth

ME: the truth is that we are the Power Rangers

KIMBERLY: Starfire Odette

ME: don't even

TOMMY: Sparks

EVERYONE (MINUS SKY, BRANDON, & STELLA): SPARKS!!!!!

ME: yes the truth is I'm from Sparks and so is my sister Kimberly

TOMMY: Star is one of us rangers because we needed a girl who had

A bit of an attitude issue

ME: I hate you Tommy

KIMBERLY: Star will you stop

ME: Bloom is my sister

KIMBERLY: Bloom is my sister as well

STELLA: let's go to Ms. F.

MUSA: all three of you come with us now

ME: fine but I need to call Adam to make sure Bloom is still at the lunar palace

KIMBERLY: well

ME: she is badly hurt but alive

SKY: we need to get her back

ME: and we will get her back trust us rangers

STELLA: hi Ms. Griselda

GRISELDA: who are you three and what are you girls doing here?

ME: I'm Starfire, that's Kimberly, and that's Tommy

STELLA: Bloom was kidnapped and they know where she is

GRISELDA: let's go to Faraganda now

FARAGANDA: girls what are you doing *sees me* Starfire

ME: hello Ms. Faraganda

FARAGANDA: Star how are you doing

ME: I'm good

MUSA: Ms. Faraganda Bloom's been kidnapped

: Star is it

ME: yes it is Lord Zedd

BRANDON: there were claw marks all over the room

TOMMY: Goldar

KIMBERLY: Star call the others and tell them to watch for Goldar

TOMMY: well

ME: they said that Goldar has been with Bloom and has been hurting her with that sward

TOMMY: Goldar is going to pay

ME: I'm going if you want to come Sky than let's move out now and get Bloom back

KIMBERLY: Star if you want to stay

ME: No way am I going and don't stop me

SKY: than let's go

*Kimberly, Tommy, Sky, and I are in the lunar palace*

TOMMY: White Falcon

KIMBERY: Pink Crane

ME: Silver-Fire Panther

SKY: wow

ME: there she is

SKY: Bloom we are getting you out

BLOOM: Sky who are they

ME: we will answer later let's get out of here

*back at Alfea now with Bloom*

TOMMY, KIMBERY and I: power down

BLOOM: who are you 3?

ME: I'm Starfire, that's Tommy, and that's Kimberly

TOMMY: hello

KIMBERLY: hi

TOMMY: *whispers in my ear* tell her

ME: *whispers in his ear* I will once she tells where she is from

KIMBERLY: so where are you from?

BLOOM: I'm from Sparks

ME: Tommy I so hate you right now

TOMMY: why is that Starfire?

KIMBERY: call everyone to come to where we are now

TOMMY: to explain everything now

KIMBERY: Zordon this is Kimberly we need all the rangers at Alfea now

ZORDON: there are on the way

TOMMY: well

KIMBERY: on the way

ME: that's good

TOMMY: Adam, Billy, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Tanya, Kat over here

KAT: Starfire have you told them yet

TANYA: well

TRINI: come on tell us

BILLY: Starfire you didn't tell did you

ME: no but I will right now

TOMMY: Starfire has something to tell you

BLOOM: what's up?

ME: well Bloom you asked who I was

JASON: Princess Starfire Odette Sparks

ME: Jason you are so dead once I get you *starts to chase Jason around where ever we are*

KIMBERY: Tommy please go grab Starfire now so she doesn't kill Jason

TOMMY: Starfire stop and Jason she is not the only princess Kimberly is Starfire's sister and also a princess

ME: Tommy let go of me right now *Tommy lets me go and then I run over to Jason and slap him on the back of the head*

TRINI: Star please don't kill my boyfriend

ME: fine

??????: Tenga Warriors attack Princess Starfire now

ME: Goldar you won't get away with this

GOLDAR: come now little Starfire and fight

ME: Come and get me you ugly experiments gone wrong lab freaks

TOMMY: Let's do this and destroy these ugly freaks

GOLDAR: This is your only chance Starfire

ME: Never

GOLDAR: fine then we will take you there by force

ME: no now take this LET'S GO ENCHANTIX! Now you will leave,

and never return here or you will feel my wrath and my powers

GOLDAR: never now let's see how you fair against this monster

*a 20ft monster named ZARROC starts to attack me and every one around me*

ME: Panther zord arise from Sparks and aid me in battle my old friend

BLOOM: Eagle zord help out your sister in battle

TOMMY: wait you are a ranger

BLOOM: yes now can you help Starfire fight Goldar

TOMMY: Ninjetti the Falcon  
KIMBERLY: Ninjetti the Crane

BILLY: Ninjetti the Wolf

ROCKY: Ninjetti the Ape

ADAM: Ninjetti the Frog

AISHA: Ninjetti the Bear

JASON: Tyrannosaurus

TRINI: Saber-Tooth Tiger

ZACK: Mastodon

TANYA: Zeo ranger 2 yellow

KAT: Zeo ranger 1 pink

BLOOM: now for every one to see mine Ninjetti the Eagle

PART 2

POWER RANGERS: FINAL STRIKE

GOLDAR: until next time

POWER RANGERS: POWER DOWN

ME: What was that for Bloom?

BLOOM: I think you should at least be grateful

ME: I am but I could have done it myself

TOMMY: Starfire stop floating

ME: what is going on with my powers?

BLOOM: hi Ms. FARAGANDA

MS. FARAGANDA: Starfire


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER

PART 1

SKY: Bloom what's wrong

BLOOM: I don't know

SKY: Bloom why don't you come with me into the gardens

BLOOM: Sky I need to be alone for a while

SKY: alright I'll leave you alone for a while

??????: Sky where is Bloom at

SKY: Stella, Bloom wants to be alone for a while

STELLA: Sky you don't know Bloom like I do

(Hears Bloom scream)

SKY: no. Bloom!!

(When Sky and Stella get up to the room all they found was Bloom's necklace)

STELLA: I'll call the others (Sky just nods)

*on the phone* STELLA: Musa is Riven there with you

MUSA: yes

RIVEN: why Stella

STELLA: Bloom was kidnapped

MUSA: WHAT!!!

RIVEN: I'll call the others

STELLA: Sky and I heard Bloom scream and when we got to their room all we found was her necklace

MUSA: Stella we will be there soon

STELLA: o.k. see you soon Musa

*on the phone* RIVEN: Timmy, get the others to Sky's palace

TIMMY: sure but why Riven

RIVEN: Stella was on the phone with Musa because Bloom has been kidnapped

TIMMY: I'll get the others and meet you and Musa at Sky's palace

RIVEN: alright Timmy

(Stella goes back to Sky)

SKY: well anything (Stella nods for yes)

STELLA:*whispers* Brandon say something

BRANDON: bro we will get Bloom back

SKY: Brandon, look at this

BRANDON: are those claw marks

*where Bloom is*

BLOOM: let me go you ugly thing

??????: now that is mean my names Goldar

BLOOM: what do you want with me?

GOLDAR: my master wants you for something

BLOOM: who is your master?

GOLDAR: my master name is Lord Zedd and wants you as his queen

*Bloom starts to cry and Goldar disappears*

BLOOM: Sky please come and save me

*unknown to anyone is that a group of people was watching Bloom*

?????: who is she Zordon

ZORDON: TOMMY THIS IS BLOOM

ME: Bloom is alive

TOMMY: you know her Star

ME: Tommy, Bloom is my sister

TOMMY: Zordon did you know that

ZORDON: YES I DID TOMMY

TOMMY: Star where does......…

KIMBERY: she go….

TOMMY: to school at

JASON: I say let's go get her

BILLY: logically that is impossible

TRINI: why is that?

AISHA: we need to find out what Zedd *cuts Aisha off in mid sentence*

ROCKY: wants with her

ADAM: Star if she is your sister

TAYNA: is she like you?

KATHRINE: is she a fairy?

ZACK: than you are from the magical dimension

ME: alright I'll go and I'll be safe

TOMMY: Star let us go with you

ZORDON: STARFIRE GO TO A PLACE CALLED ALFEA

TOMMY AND KIMBERLY WILL GO WITH YOU

MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU

*I go to that magical dimension in search of answers*

SKY: who are you?

ME: I'm Starfire that is Tommy and that is Kimberly

TOMMY: hello

KIMBERLY: hi

SKY: I'm Sky that's Stella and that's Brandon

STELLA: hi

BRANDON: hay

ME: do you know of girl named Bloom?

SKY: how do you Bloom?

TOMMY: Lord Zedd has her

STELLA: who?

KIMBERLY: Star tell them the truth

ME: Kimberly later

SKY: Stella go call the others now and tell we have company

STELLA: o.k. Sky

BRANDON: what do you three do?

ME: well we *gets jabbed in the ribs*

TOMMY: Starfire Odette Sparks

KIMBERLY: Starfire please *Sky's, Stella's, and Brandon's jaw dropped*

ME: don't even use my full name Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Sparks

KIMBERLY: Tommy what's wrong

TOMMY: Kim it's nothing

*everyone comes by this time*

MUSA: who are you?

LAYLA: and tell us the truth

ME: the truth is that we are the Power Rangers

KIMBERLY: Starfire Odette

ME: don't even

TOMMY: Sparks

EVERYONE (MINUS SKY, BRANDON, & STELLA): SPARKS!!!!!

ME: yes the truth is I'm from Sparks and so is my sister Kimberly

TOMMY: Star is one of us rangers because we needed a girl who had

A bit of an attitude issue

ME: I hate you Tommy

KIMBERLY: Star will you stop

ME: Bloom is my sister

KIMBERLY: Bloom is my sister as well

STELLA: let's go to Ms. F.

MUSA: all three of you come with us now

ME: fine but I need to call Adam to make sure Bloom is still at the lunar palace

KIMBERLY: well

ME: she is badly hurt but alive

SKY: we need to get her back

ME: and we will get her back trust us rangers

STELLA: hi Ms. Griselda

GRISELDA: who are you three and what are you girls doing here?

ME: I'm Starfire, that's Kimberly, and that's Tommy

STELLA: Bloom was kidnapped and they know where she is

GRISELDA: let's go to Faraganda now

FARAGANDA: girls what are you doing *sees me* Starfire

ME: hello Ms. Faraganda

FARAGANDA: Star how are you doing

ME: I'm good

MUSA: Ms. Faraganda Bloom's been kidnapped

: Star is it

ME: yes it is Lord Zedd

BRANDON: there were claw marks all over the room

TOMMY: Goldar

KIMBERLY: Star call the others and tell them to watch for Goldar

TOMMY: well

ME: they said that Goldar has been with Bloom and has been hurting her with that sward

TOMMY: Goldar is going to pay

ME: I'm going if you want to come Sky than let's move out now and get Bloom back

KIMBERLY: Star if you want to stay

ME: No way am I going and don't stop me

SKY: than let's go

*Kimberly, Tommy, Sky, and I are in the lunar palace*

TOMMY: White Falcon

KIMBERY: Pink Crane

ME: Silver-Fire Panther

SKY: wow

ME: there she is

SKY: Bloom we are getting you out

BLOOM: Sky who are they

ME: we will answer later let's get out of here

*back at Alfea now with Bloom*

TOMMY, KIMBERY and I: power down

BLOOM: who are you 3?

ME: I'm Starfire, that's Tommy, and that's Kimberly

TOMMY: hello

KIMBERLY: hi

TOMMY: *whispers in my ear* tell her

ME: *whispers in his ear* I will once she tells where she is from

KIMBERLY: so where are you from?

BLOOM: I'm from Sparks

ME: Tommy I so hate you right now

TOMMY: why is that Starfire?

KIMBERY: call everyone to come to where we are now

TOMMY: to explain everything now

KIMBERY: Zordon this is Kimberly we need all the rangers at Alfea now

ZORDON: there are on the way

TOMMY: well

KIMBERY: on the way

ME: that's good

TOMMY: Adam, Billy, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Tanya, Kat over here

KAT: Starfire have you told them yet

TANYA: well

TRINI: come on tell us

BILLY: Starfire you didn't tell did you

ME: no but I will right now

TOMMY: Starfire has something to tell you

BLOOM: what's up?

ME: well Bloom you asked who I was

JASON: Princess Starfire Odette Sparks

ME: Jason you are so dead once I get you *starts to chase Jason around where ever we are*

KIMBERY: Tommy please go grab Starfire now so she doesn't kill Jason

TOMMY: Starfire stop and Jason she is not the only princess Kimberly is Starfire's sister and also a princess

ME: Tommy let go of me right now *Tommy lets me go and then I run over to Jason and slap him on the back of the head*

TRINI: Star please don't kill my boyfriend

ME: fine

??????: Tenga Warriors attack Princess Starfire now

ME: Goldar you won't get away with this

GOLDAR: come now little Starfire and fight

ME: Come and get me you ugly experiments gone wrong lab freaks

TOMMY: Let's do this and destroy these ugly freaks

GOLDAR: This is your only chance Starfire

ME: Never

GOLDAR: fine then we will take you there by force

ME: no now take this LET'S GO ENCHANTIX! Now you will leave,

and never return here or you will feel my wrath and my powers

GOLDAR: never now let's see how you fair against this monster

*a 20ft monster named ZARROC starts to attack me and every one around me*

ME: Panther zord arise from Sparks and aid me in battle my old friend

BLOOM: Eagle zord help out your sister in battle

TOMMY: wait you are a ranger

BLOOM: yes now can you help Starfire fight Goldar

TOMMY: Ninjetti the Falcon  
KIMBERLY: Ninjetti the Crane

BILLY: Ninjetti the Wolf

ROCKY: Ninjetti the Ape

ADAM: Ninjetti the Frog

AISHA: Ninjetti the Bear

JASON: Tyrannosaurus

TRINI: Saber-Tooth Tiger

ZACK: Mastodon

TANYA: Zeo ranger 2 yellow

KAT: Zeo ranger 1 pink

BLOOM: now for every one to see mine Ninjetti the Eagle

PART 2

POWER RANGERS: FINAL STRIKE

GOLDAR: until next time

POWER RANGERS: POWER DOWN

ME: What was that for Bloom?

BLOOM: I think you should at least be grateful

ME: I am but I could have done it myself

TOMMY: Starfire stop floating

ME: what is going on with my powers?

BLOOM: hi Ms. FARAGANDA

MS. FARAGANDA: Starfire


End file.
